Cette façon que tu as de
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: SongFic Le professeur McGonagall a organisé un bal pour fêter la fin de l'année. Nos amis Ron, Harry et Hermione fêtent donc la fin de leurs examens et la fin de Poudlard, même s'ils éprouvent tous les trois une certaine tristesse.


**Cette façon que tu as de…**

_**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rowling et la musique à Clay Aiken._

_**Résumé : **Le professeur McGonagall a organisé un bal pour fêter la fin de l'année. Nos amis Ron, Harry et Hermione fêtent donc la fin de leurs examens et la fin de Poudlard, même s'ils éprouvent tous les trois une certaine tristesse à l'idée de quitter l'endroit où ils ont appris à se connaître, sont devenus amis et aussi où ils ont appris à aimer… Ron a invité Hermione à ce bal et Harry a invité Ginny, qui va profiter de cette soirée pour parler à Harry de leur séparation de l'an dernier…_

_**Pairing : **Hermione/Ron et donc Ginny/Harry._

_**Genre : **Song fic Romance_

_**Rating : **K+_

**_POV :_ **_Ron, qui espère que tout va changer en une soirée… Aurait-il raison d'espérer ceci ? Vous verrez bien…_

_**Remarque : **L'idée de cette song fic m'est venue quand j'ai vu la vidéo de Sophia Grint sur la communauté Roux Attitude et je me suis empressée de chercher les paroles pour pouvoir vous écrire cette song fic, qui j'espère vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant une petite review ! Merci d'avance !_

_**Correcteur : **Antoine, mon coco ! Merci à toi !_

_Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture._

… … … …

« Harry, est-ce que ma cravate est bien mise ?

-Oui Ron… Ca fait vingt fois que je te le répète… »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry a cet air si désespéré… C'est vrai quoi, il faut que je sois parfait pour ma cavalière ! Vous voulez savoir qui c'est je suppose… Et bien, c'est la plus jolie, la plus jolie, la plus tête de mule, la plus… oui d'accord j'abrège ! C'est donc la belle Hermione Granger qui a accepté d'être ma cavalière ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux ! Encore plus heureux que le jour où les Canons de Chudley ont remporté la Coupe de la meilleure équipe de l'année ! Je sais, je parle encore et toujours de quidditch mais ne croyez que ce sport a une place plus importante dans ma vie qu' Hermione ! Non, voyons, rien ne compte plus qu'Hermione dans ma vie… Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi je vous dis ça moi ? Je vous connais même pas… Merde, pourquoi est ce qu'Harry me met un coup de coude ? Ca fait mal… Ha ! Voilà la bonne raison de ce douloureux coup de coude… Hermione et Ginny descendent les escaliers. Par Merlin, ce qu'elles sont belles ! J'ai du mal à les reconnaître tellement elles sont jolies… Ginny s'approche de Harry qui lui tend son bras, elle le prend et les voilà partis. Hey ! Me laissez pas tout seul ! Comment je dois réagir avec Hermione moi ? Bon, no stress mon vieux Ron… Inspire, expire, inspire…

« Ron ? »

Ho par Merlin que dois-je faire ? Je lui souris tendrement et commence à lui parler d'une voix sensuelle, enfin c'est ce que je me dis :

« Hermione, tu es… Resplendissante dans cette robe ! »

Et je vous jure je mens pas ! Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, fendue au niveau du genou et porte des sandales blanches également. Elle a laissé ses cheveux tels qu'ils sont au naturel à part qu'elle y a glissé une rose blanche… Elle ressemble à un ange ! Je la vois rougir quand je lui dis ce que je viens de vous dire et là, elle me fait trop craquer mon Hermione ! Puisque je ne veux recopier mon meilleur ami, je ne lui tends pas mon bras mais ma main, ça fait plus couple comme ça… Voilà, elle la saisit et nous voilà partis vers la grande salle. Une musique assez rythmée dont je ne connais pas le nom est au programme de ce début de bal et Hermione me dit que c'est une chanson moldue. Hermione commença à danser, comme les autres et pour ne pas passer pour un abruti, je fais de même. Pendant qu'elle danse, je la regarde… Elle est magnifique…

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight, _

_There's something 'bout the way that i can't take my eyes off you._

Je la regarde me parler sans écouter ce qu'elle me dit... Elle me fait une impression comme elle ne m'avait jamais fait auparavant, c'est bizarre !

« Ron ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Euh… oui ! Evidemment Mione !

- D'accord…

- Euh, Mione, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci…

- Bien, alors à tout de suite.»

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around_

« Eh vieux ! »

Ho non… Je suis pas d'humeur à te parler Harry là… Bon, je m'efforce de lui sourire tout en gardant un œil sur Hermione et je l'écoute :

« Comment ça se passe avec Hermione ?

- Ca va…

- Franchement vieux, t'as l'air super stressé…

- Tu déconnes là ?

- Pas du tout ! Tu es en sueur… Détends-toi ! Mione va pas te manger !

- Oui bon ça va !

- Allez, retourne la voir, sinon elle va se demander si t'es pas partie rejoindre Lavande !

- Mais t'es malade toi !

- Pas du tout ! Je connais Mione, c'est tout !

- Ouais, si tu le dis…

- Allez, file !

- Oui, oui c'est bon j'y vais ! »

Je me servis une bièreaubeurre, je la bus rapidement et je retournai aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle me toisa du regard et me demanda, soudain inquiète :

« Tu es sur que ça va Ron ? T'as pas l'air bien…

- T'inquiètes Mione… Je vais bien… »

- D'accord… »

_And I want you to be mine _

_And if you need a reason why,_

« Tu sais Ron, je te trouve très élégant ce soir.

- Merci.

- Au moins, tu n'as plus la robe qui te faisait ressembler à ta grande tante Tessie !

- Oui, je dois dire que je préfère cette tenue de soirée ! »

Elle a le chic pour me faire rougir ! Elle rit et ça me fait sourire… Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rit par Merlin !

_It's in the way that you move me, _

_And the way that you tease me,_

_The way that I want you tonight,_

Un slow se fit entendre. D'après Lavande, c'était une chanson de… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ha oui, Jesse Mc Cartney. La chanson s'appelle « Why don't you kiss her ? ». Je suis sûre que Harry est là-dessous, vu le regard qu'il me jette. Je proposai à Hermione de danser. Elle accepta et rougit. Je crois qu'elle avait compris pourquoi cette chanson était diffusée. Moi aussi bien sûr. Ginny, qui dansait collée contre Harry nous fit un signe et nous commençâmes à danser. Je me sentais relativement bien contre Hermione. Le fait de sentir une de ses petites mains dans mes dos et l'autre sur mon épaule me donnait envie de faire des choses incroyables. Alors imaginez qu'elle m'embrasse ! Ce serait vraiment… merveilleux…

« Tu es bien une des seules filles de Poudlard qui ne touche pas mes cheveux…

Pardon Ron ?

Oui… D'habitude, elles mettent toutes leurs mains dans mes cheveux quand je danse et…

Et tu détestes ça, je sais…

Oui, enfin non… Ca dépend de la personne qui me le fait. »

_It's in the way that you hold me,_

_And the way that you know me,_

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et me laisse guider la danse. J'avais un peu peur de lui marcher sur les pieds ou de faire une autre connerie Made in Weasley. Mais non, je crois que mes bourdes n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. On continuait de danser toujours enlacés quand on vit notre meilleur ami et ma petite sœur s'embrasser. Hermione me regarda dans les yeux et, pris d'une envie que je ne saurais vous décrire, je l'embrassai. Elle me rendit mon baiser mais je me rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose.

« Mione ?

- Oui, Ron ?

- Euh… Je… Enfin, euh… Je…

Et comme si elle comprenait mon malaise, elle me dit tendrement :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ron. »

_When I can't find the right words to say,_

_You feel it in the way,_

_You feel it in the way._

**Coucou à tous !**

**Je suis encore désolée de ne plus écrire _La Relève des Maraudeurs_ ou encore _Drôle_ _de Correspondance _mais vu que le brevet approche, je me suis mise aux révisions, même si je préférerai écrire ! Je tiens à remercier Antoine, mon nouveau correcteur, qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter ma proposition ! Bizz à toi ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, à laquelle je me ferai un plaisir de répondre ! Merci d'avoir lu ma song fic. Bizz.**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


End file.
